1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for warning a user or operator about a malfunction in a marine vessel or another suitable device or equipment, including a malfunction of an engine in a heat exchange system for a marine vessel or other suitable non-marine vessel.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, known devices warn a user after an engine of a marine vessel or other suitable has overheated, and damage has occurred or is imminent. The engine has a pump that supplies a cooling system with water to take the heat away. Current known methods include alerting the user when the engine has overheated.
In view of this, there is a need in the art for a method and apparatus for warning the user or operator before the engine for a marine vessel or other suitable non-marine apparatus, including a heat exchange system in such a vessel or apparatus, has overheated, or is damaged.